


Suddenly

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Realization, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is back from the dead and bored out of his mind as Arthur.  </p><p>One day, after some advice from Merlin, he sees Eggsy and realizes, well, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProdigalQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalQueer/gifts).



> This was written based on a prompt at ProdigalQueer's Tumblr.

It might be unoriginal to hate paperwork, but Harry Hart was nothing if not a traditionalist, and men of action traditionally hated paperwork. As the new Arthur, his position seemed to be 90% paperwork at least, and he was, as always, fed up.

The knock on the door felt like more of a reprieve than it should. Harry hoped that maybe someone had burned down the Tower of London or threatened the London Eye (though, truthfully, he might just let the terrorists win that one. He didn't care for it at all.) or anything to get him away from the mound of requisitions, after-action reports, and mission proposals which formed the current topography of his desk.

"Come in." He saw Eggsy carrying a tea tray and indicated the small table in front of the fireplace. He'd kept his old office at the tailor's shop rather than use the dining room for his work as Chester had. "You're not the tea boy, you know, Eggsy."

"I know, but neither are the tailors, both of whom pointed out you hadn't taken lunch. Again."

Harry said, "I'm not getting enough exercise. I'm not as hungry."

"Then come out to HQ and run the obstacle course a couple of times a week. I know you're trying to keep up your marksmanship…"

"Regain it is probably the better phrase. I'll never be what I was before Valentine shot me."

"No, Harry, you won't. It's impossible, but the point of training is to be the best you are _today_. I'm bringing you tea because I'm still recovering from cracked ribs, but I still do all the exercise I'm allowed to. If the only weight the doctors will let me lift is a tea tray, then that's the weight lifting I'll do."

"It's different when you're older, my boy."

"I ain't a boy, Harry. I'm a man who's now your colleague, right?"

"Yes, Eggsy, it was meant as a fondness -- a pet name, if you will -- I had no…"

Eggsy handed him a tea cup. "No need to say more. I shouldn't have lost me temper. It's just, some of the others still see me as a chav. To them, tea boy makes more sense than havin' me out saving the world beside them. That's not you, nor Roxy, nor Merlin, for that matter, but you and Merlin have a tendency to treat me like I'm a kid. I'm not. I've taken on my family as well as my role here and…"

"And what I saw as a gentle reminder of our age difference, had other implications which I should have thought through. My apologies."

Eggsy beamed at him as he passed a plate with salmon and cress sandwiches on it, and Harry's breath was taken away.

***  
Once a week, he knew that Eggsy and Roxy went out for tea or supper as long as they were both in town, and now that their positions had shifted, he and Merlin did something similar as a way to keep their friendship strong and separate from their work relationship. A few weeks back after a second scotch with their after dinner coffees, Merlin began to tell him that Eggsy Unwin, their newest knight, Gareth, was in love with Harry.

Harry hadn't laughed so hard since he was shot.

Merlin had looked at him with an assessing stare which stripped away all pretense. "If you try to tell me you're not attracted to him, I'll never have supper with you again."

"Merlin, there's no need for threats. Of course, I'm attracted to him. He's young and handsome -- no, that's not strong enough -- young, yes, and that has its appeal, but Eggsy is beautiful both in body and, I think, in spirit. That's what you're seeing: that light and beautiful spirit shining through him."

"The worst part is, I know exactly what you mean by that, and he's not exactly my type."

"How is Lancelot?"

"Waiting for me when I get home."

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Good. You deserve a partner who makes you happy. Surely, you see the same kind of spirit in her."

"No, actually." Merlin shook his head. "I love her. I can see that she loves me, but even though she's had advantages Eggsy couldn't dream of, she doesn't have that innocence, for lack of a better word, that Eggsy has. However, as a man in love, who sees love in his partner's eyes every time our eyes meet, let me say that I recognize it. It's different from infatuation or passion -- though trust me, if you ever kiss him, Eggsy will probably spontaneously combust from all the passion he has -- and when Eggsy looks at you, I see a man in love. I also hear birdsong. The lad longs for you. So put him out of his misery one way or the other."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't think you can match him, passion for passion, love for love, then send him away gently. If you can, take him to bed and see which of you wears out first. Just let me know if you take the first option."

Harry peered at him. "Why only the first option?"

"Roxy wants to invite him for a threesome to help forget you, in that case." Merlin hid his smile behind sipping his drink.

"You're wrong, Merlin. But I promise you, if I ever see what you're talking about, I'll make a decision."

"You're a fool, Harry, but you're a friend. Try not to wait so long that you break him."

***  
The sun caught Eggsy's hair as Harry took the plate from him, and when their eyes met, Harry finally saw exactly what Merlin had been talking about. The boy -- man, Eggsy was, as he'd said, a grown man -- wasn't overt or merely infatuated. Love was there and passion, but it wasn't anything shallow. Meeting his eyes was like looking into a deep, still pool and knowing you could drown in it, but also that you could drink from it and be refreshed.

"You all right, Harry?"

Harry put down the plate and pushed Eggsy's hand down so that he laid his own plate back on the table. He reached slowly, giving the younger man every chance to pull away. Instead, Eggsy's eyes got wider, and a look of sheer wonder passed over him when Harry's hand caressed his jaw. 

Their lips met softly, a mere brush of warmth and breath.

Eggsy said, "Harry?" and leaned in to press his lips gently to Harry's in a slightly longer kiss. 

"May I sit beside you?"

Eggsy shuffled a little farther down the sofa to make room for Harry. This time when they kissed it was slow and exploratory; Eggsy's hands holding Harry's face just how he wanted him, so he could deepen the kiss.

Harry found himself pressed back on the sofa, a pillow suddenly under his head on the sofa's arm, and Eggsy stretched over him, keeping his weight off of Harry, as a gentleman should.

By the time Harry said, "We should go home. I mean, please come to dinner with me tonight and then…"

"Let's order takeaway, Harry. I don't want to have a minute where I can't kiss you, make certain you're really here with me."

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"I'm just glad you saw it at all." Eggsy's fingertips brushed the hair back from the scar on his forehead. 

"We could pack up the sandwiches we didn't eat. The tea's gone stone cold."

"That sounds perfect, Harry."

"How long, Eggsy?"

"How long have I loved you?"

Harry nodded, holding his breath for the answer.

"I don't know for certain. Coulda been while you were in the coma, maybe just after, but I knew, really knew, when I saw you standin' over me at the train tracks."

"Oh, Eggsy. I'm so sorry about all the time we lost."

"I got you back."

"Damaged goods."

Eggsy shook his head, "No, Harry. You came back from the dead. You're in my arms. You're perfect."


End file.
